Clary's Song
by AshTMI17
Summary: Clary and Jace's story, told through Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.


**So this is a Clace that I thought of randomly. If you know me, you know I love sappy romantic stories, and this is another one. It's a songfic based on Mary's Song (Oh, My My My) by Taylor Swift. I do not own TMI or the song. Only the story belongs to me. Thanks for reading and please review. The song lyrics are italicized. Please review and let me know what you think! **

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

Clary was swinging on the backyard swing with Jace while their parents were grilling and talking on the patio. The two families always hung out together on the weekends since they were next door neighbors and best friends. Stephen and Celine Herondale and Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern had all known each other for years. Their older sons, Will Herondale and Jonathan Morgenstern, were best friends at eleven years old. Jace, the younger Herondale boy, and Clary, the Morgenstern girl, were nine and seven. Despite the age difference, Jace always hung out with Clary when the families were together. They played outside together all the time. But they also fought like cats and dogs.

"Clary, I can't understand you with that lisp," Jace complained as he stood up from the swing.

"Is not my faut my teef fell out…" Clary whined, stomping her feet, not understanding why Jace didn't want to listen to her tell him the story from first grade. She admired Jace, looked up to him. She always had, since the Herondale family moved into the house next door from England when she was three and Jace was five. But sometimes he was just mean.

"Well, I don't want to listen to you talk anymore! It's annoying." Jace yelled at her. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna beat you up like my friend Seb did to this boy at recess this week!" He was so much taller than her but he leaned over her, and he was being so mean. She didn't understand – it wasn't her fault that she lost her teeth. Her mom had told her it meant she was turning into a big girl. As tears welled up in her eyes, Clary ran for the tree house in her backyard, not wanting Jace to see that he made her cry. As she was sobbing, she felt another presence in the tree house. It was Jace. Of course it was – Jace was never mad at her long. And she was never mad at him for long.

"Clary, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got annoyed. But that's no excuse. What can I do to make it better?" Jace asked, worried that Clary wouldn't forgive him.

"Well, I was watching this movie the other day, and the boy kissed the girl. I told my mommy that was gross, and she said that's what boys and girls do when they like each other. If you like me, you have to kiss me," Clary said, completely unaware of what she was asking. She was looking at Jace with those green eyes and he melted. He couldn't deny Clary. He protected her and took care of her. He did everything she asked, even though he often complained about it. He was hers. So he leaned in to kiss her. And then she jumped up and began climbing down the ladder.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she ran through the yard. Jace smiled and climbed down the ladder, running through the yard chasing Clary. His legs were longer, and he was faster, but he always let her outrun him for a while. He just loved the smile on her face.

Neither Jace nor Clary saw the Herondale and Morgenstern parents watching them. Stephen Herondale laughed and said, "One day, those two are gonna get married." Valentine Morgenstern laughed while their wives rolled their eyes, smiling and giving each other a look of understanding.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

Clary and Jace stayed friends. Now they were in high school. Clary was a popular, bubbly sophomore and Jace was the senior football star. Clary was Jace's confidant. She was the only person that he told about his fears about college, his dreams of playing football professionally, and his relationship troubles. She was his best friend, his everything.

Clary was in love with Jace, of that she was certain. It had happened when she was in seventh grade. Jace started high school. He was suddenly so grown up. And she suddenly couldn't tear her green eyes away from his beautiful, sparkling gold ones. Whenever he talked to her, she couldn't help but stare at him, getting lost in his gold hair and lean muscles. And he was always so kind and generous with her, despite his playboy ways. Even when he dated Aline, nothing changed between the two of them. Aline made her unhappiness with that fact known, and Jace promptly told her to shove it, which always made Clary smile inside.

It was senior prom. Jace's friend Alec had asked Clary to be his date, as friends only (she was one of the few that knew that he was gay). She had said yes, excited to go to prom as a sophomore. Jace was taking Aline, who he had been dating for four months. It was his longest relationship ever. He had insisted that the group, he and Clary and their dates, gather at Clary's house to take pictures and take a limo together to the dance. So Jace, Aline, and Alec were downstairs waiting when Clary came down.

She was wearing a floor length, pale pink dress with a slit that went to the top of her thigh. Her hair fell in loose red curls. Her makeup was simple, but with bright lips. She was wearing matching pink heels that she clearly was not comfortable in, considering how slowly she was descending. As she came into view, Jace's jaw dropped. _When did little Clary turn into a hottie? _His thoughts were completely absorbed by Clary. She kissed Alec on the cheek before moving to do the same to Jace. He enveloped her in a huge hug, kissing her cheek. He lingered a little longer than usual, breathing in her signature smell. _How did I never notice how _good_ she smells?_ Clary pulled away, smiling brightly.

"You like?" she asked, ignoring Aline's glare. Jace nodded, unable to speak. He was literally speechless. All he wanted to do was pull her close again and kiss her. That fact alone shocked him. The sudden change was scary, so he pushed it away and cleared his throat.

"We better go," he said, grabbing Aline's hand. She had a scowl on her face. The foursome took the obligatory pictures with the parents before filing into the limo and going to the dance. Jace and Aline were silent while Clary and Alec carried on a light conversation. All Jace could think about was how much he loved Clary's smile. All Clary could think about was why Jace was acting strange. But she was determined to have fun.

At the dance, Clary had a blast. She had many friends that were seniors and her other best friend, Isabelle, Alec's sister, was there with her boyfriend Simon. She spent the night dancing and laughing with her friends, enjoying herself. Her thoughts didn't go back to Jace until she was slow dancing with Alec at the end of the dance. As her eyes skimmed the room, she saw Jace sitting alone in a chair near the corner. He looked absolutely wrecked, his eyes red and blotchy, and she immediately knew that he needed her.

"Alec, I'm going to go talk to Jace. We'll probably head home, okay?" Like Clary knew his secret, Alec knew her feelings for their friend. He smiled at her.

"No problem. I'm gonna head to the after party with some people. I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?" He kissed her cheek before going to join some friends. Clary made her way over to Jace. She pulled up a chair next to him and held his hand. He raised his head, which had been rested in his hands, and looked at her. He looked exhausted and drained. Clary's heart dropped, she rarely saw Jace like this.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"Aline and I broke up," he whispered. She could barely hear him over the music, so she pulled him by the hand and led him outside, where it was quieter. She pushed him down so that he was sitting on the curb and she sat next to him.

"Spill." He looked at her for a few seconds before starting the story. Apparently, Aline hadn't been happy for a while and the way Jace had acted that night, quiet, tense, and unhappy, was the last straw. She had told him that he ruined her prom and it was over.

"She said now I can be with my real girlfriend," he mumbled. Clary's eyebrows shot up, asking the question Jace knew that she would. He squeezed her hand, which he was still holding. She shivered at his gaze.

"Are you cold? Here," he said, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over Clary's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. "So, what did she mean by that?"

"She, um, well, she said that I'm in love with you. That I should be with you." Clary sucked in a breath as the words left Jace's mouth.

"Is that… is that t-true?" Clary's heart was racing in anticipation of his answer. He started shifting uncomfortably.

"I… I don't know," he sighed. "I never thought so, but now looking back, it all makes sense. I mean, you've had me wrapped around your finger since we were kids. And you've always been my rock. I've always protected you, at least that's what I thought. But now, I think I've always been jealous of any attention boys pay you – you know I always scare them away. And I think I've always loved you and never knew it. Suddenly, tonight, it just changed for me." He was staring into her eyes with such intensity that she thought she would burst.

Clary smiled, feeling giddy. "Well, I've loved you my whole life, so there's that too." Silence engulfed them, but it was comfortable silence. It was Clary and Jace silence. Jace stood, pulling her up and leading her to the limo with his arm around her shoulder. When they got home, Jace walked Clary to the door.

"So what now?" Clary finally asked after the silence was too unbearable. Jace's eyes met hers and she knew. She knew that tonight would change everything. And she was okay with that.

"Well, I… um. I've wanted to kiss you all night," he said, blushing slightly. She moved closer to him and ran her hands along his tan cheeks. "Clary," he whispered so quietly she could barely hear him, but she felt his warm breath on her face. Before she even knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. And sparks flew. They both felt it – that indescribable feeling you get when you kiss your one true love.

And their parents looked out the window, smiling.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

Two months later, Jace was driving through the woods with Clary next to him in his truck. It was the middle of the night, but they'd both snuck out to spend some time together. Clary sighed contentedly when he parked by the creek, her favorite place in all of their town.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where you're going to college? I mean, I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but you leave in a month! I have to figure out my visitation plans!" Clary was whining. She knew it wasn't her best moment, but Jace was driving her crazy. They had planned that no matter where Jace went to school, he and Clary would rotate visiting each other. They would figure it out. Because they loved each other, and that was what really mattered.

Jace cupped the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous habit he'd had his entire life. "I, uh, decided to stay here and go to Wellington U."

Clary was shocked. "So you got into Boston University, NYU, and UCLA, but you're going to go to Wellington University. Why?" Jace gave her a pointed look. Clary knew the answer. _He wants to be close to me_, she thought.

"No." She was angry now. How dare he give up his big plans for her? Didn't he realize that in two years she'd join him wherever he was? Didn't he realize that this wouldn't be the end? Did he have that little faith in their relationship?

"Yes. Clary, I want to be here with you. And WU isn't a bad school. It's one of the best in the region. And they are giving me a huge scholarship," Jace said, trying to convince Clary.

"Your dream has always been to leave this little town. _Our_ dream has been to leave. How could you decide this without me?" She was yelling now.

"I did what I wanted to do, Clary. That's the end of it. I'm going to WU. Be happy about it."

Clary scowled. "Take me home. Now. I can't believe this. You are NOT doing this. If you stay here, you'll hate me. You'll resent me. And it will be over. Don't do this." Jace didn't reply, he just started the car and drove her home in silence. Clary couldn't help the tears falling down. She knew she would be happy that her boyfriend wanted to stay close to her. But it felt _wrong_. He hadn't talked to her about it. He had just decided. And she knew what would happen. He would regret not going to one of those awesome schools and staying in their small town. She wouldn't be enough for him. She _knew _it wouldn't end well.

Before Jace even fully stopped his truck, Clary jumped out and slammed the door behind. She snuck back through her bedroom window, which luckily was on the first floor. Then she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up a couple hours later to a tapping on her window. She pulled the curtain back and Jace was standing there, staring at her. She unlocked and opened the window, allowing Jace to crawl in. "Clary," he sighed and ran to her, hugging her close.

"This was our first fight…" Clary said, moving her face closer into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to be close to you, and my family. And WU really did offer me a full scholarship. No debt is a great idea. And it really is a great school… I thought about this, love, I promise. I thought it through, talked to my parents and everything."

"You didn't talk to me," she mumbled into his neck, still holding her arms around him.

"I know. And I am so sorry, love. I should have, I guess I figured you would be happy.

Finally, Clary pulled away, looking into her boyfriend's sparkling gold eyes. "I am happy that you'll be here. I just don't want you to hate me or resent me or anything."

Jace smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll remember this night and make sure to hate myself if I hate anyone, okay?" Clary nodded, smiling back. Then she lunged forward, meeting his mouth with hers. The passion flowed, and they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets, happy and in love.

They didn't know that Clary's parents were in the hall, smiling at each other as their daughter fell further in love (then her dad wanted to kill Jace, while her mom dragged him away, trusting the teenagers more than she probably should have).

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Three years had passed since that fateful prom night that changed their lives forever. They were now living together in a small apartment near Wellington U. Jace was about to graduate with a degree in biology, he was going to be taking a year or two to work in a lab before medical school following Clary's college graduation. Clary was majoring in psychology, hoping to be a marriage counselor. The two of them were happy. Blissfully so, actually. Of course they fought, every relationship had its problems. Clary was cranky and prickly sometimes and Jace could be overprotective and cautious. But they were able to get through it all.

One day, Jace and Clary drove out to the creek. It was still Clary's favorite spot in town. She often went down there to think, write, study, or hang out. Jace had packed a picnic lunch for the day and told Clary it would be a good break from studying.

Jace was nervous as they finished eating. Today was the day. It was time. And he was ready. He thought. He cleared his throat and got the small box out of his pocket. Before Clary had even fully turned toward him, he was on one knee, the box open. Clary's mouth fell open.

"Clare, we've known each other almost all our lives. I think I fell in love with you in that tree house in your back yard. That night at prom changed our lives. And now I'm asking you to change it again. Please be my future, just like you've been my past and you are my present. I love you. Will you marry me?" Clary lunged forward to hug him, nodding and crying.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled. All of her dreams were coming true. With Jace by her side, she was unstoppable.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

A year later, Clary and Jace married in a ceremony in Clary's backyard, right in front of that old tree house. It was a simple wedding, just what Clary wanted. But the whole town was there to celebrate with the couple. She wore a slim fitting, lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. Pink roses surrounded the area. Isabelle and Alec were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Tears sprang in her beloved's eyes when he saw Clary walking down the aisle on the arms of her father. The reception was held right next door, in Jace's backyard. Soon after the first dance, the newlyweds made their way to the front porch, sitting on the swing.

"This was the best day of my life," Clary said, wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Mine too," Jace said, kissing her hair. Clary pulled out of his arms to face him, a serious look on her face.

"Jace, I have something to tell you…" she hesitated, clearly nervous. He met her gaze, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant." Before she even got the words completely out, Jace had lifted her up and was swinging her around, kissing her.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Clary nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. The smile on his face was beautiful. Even after years, that smile and those sparkling eyes made her go weak in the knees. They sat back down on the swing, wrapped in each other's arms once again. Jace imagined his wife holding their child and rocking the baby to sleep on that very swing. And he smiled. His life really was perfect. Clary, meanwhile, was smiling to herself, knowing that her song had finally been written.

Meanwhile, Jace and Clary's parents overheard the entire conversation from inside, where the windows were open. And they smiled.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
